


Opportunities

by KatB



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatB/pseuds/KatB
Summary: Sometimes life just offers you opportunities that you can't waste. After a night at the pub, Tom Hiddleston and Aidan Turner offer you a night you'll never forget. And you go for it. All the way.





	1. Opportunity One

**Author's Note:**

> Lovelies,
> 
> I am so stressed out at work at the moment that I don't really get around to writing new chapters for all my many many unfinished stories. And right now, I have no idea when that might change. But I thought this one might help you pass the time until I get a chance to write again. And you know... two guys means twice the fun.
> 
> So enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

The pub door closes and you take a look around. And it's just in that moment that you realise what's actually going on. Now that the rest of the production team left, you're alone with them.

Tom and Aidan.

Your stomach drops immediately. You still can't believe that you scored the job as a production assistant on this film. Sure, it involves a lot of running around and fetching people coffee. But you get the chance to work with an amazing cast. In London. And besides, evenings like this make the effort so worth it. You never expected this turn of events, though. You're halfway through filming and the whole team decided to hit the pub for a night. Especially since you all have a day off tomorrow. And what an evening it's been – full of jokes, laughter, and singing. You hadn't even realised how late it already is. The rest of the team left, one after the other. And now you're sitting here. With Tom and Aidan, two of the most handsome and most charming men you've ever met.

You really don't want them to notice how nervous you are in this moment. It's not like you haven't talked to them before, on the contrary. You in particular recall some wonderful conversations with Tom over tea. But this is different. You all had a little bit to drink and you're worried your inner fangirl might come out. So you try to play it cool.

„Well, are you gonna bail on me too, or are you up for another round?“, you ask. They both look at each other and smile.

„Count me in“, Tom replies.

„Alright, I'm on it.“ Aidan gets up and orders another round of Gin and Tonic for the three of you.

Thanks to the fact that you're on your fourth drink, you're becoming more and more relaxed, which makes the conversation with those two hotties a lot easier. And they really are a delight. They seem very comfortable around you and you're very grateful for that. There's even a bit of flirting going on. Some of the looks they give you cause a certain tingling between your legs. You're trying to ignore it, but boy, they're just so sexy.

At 4 am in the morning, you're thrown out of the pub. You're standing out on the street and even though it's a lovely summer night, you're shivering a bit. Tom, being a perfect gentleman, takes off his jacket and puts it around your shoulders. You smile shyly and flush a bit. Mostly because the jacket smells like Tom. It's irresistable. And again, there's that tingling between your thighs.

Aidan looks at the two of you. „So, you two wanna call it for the night?“

„Not really. You darling?“, Tom answers and both of them look at you with puppy eyes.

„I wouldn't mind another drink. Not sure where we're gonna get one at that time of night though.“

Tom smiles. „Well, I'm sure we could find a nice bottle of wine at my place. What do you say?“

Your stomach drops immediately. His place?! Tom's house?! You can't believe that this is actually happening. You're mostly surprised that he trusts you enough to take you there. He and Aidan have known each other long before filming started, but he's known you for only 4 weeks. So you feel truly honoured. And really nervous. But you still nod, even though you wonder if any of this can be considered a good idea any longer.

„Let's go then“, he says.

As you start walking, you in the middle, they both put an arm around your shoulders. You could die on the spot and try do drink in every single detail. Their scent, the feeling of their bodies against yours...this is what heaven must feel like.

After a pleasant – and in your opinion way too short walk through the city – you arrive at Tom's place. And you soon realise that he wasn't lying when he said that it's a wall to wall of books. You immediately wish you could move in there for at least a week. Well, forever actually, but that's a whole different story.

„Why don't you two make yourselves comfortable while I go looking for the wine!? And fix us something to eat. Because I don't know about you, but I'm starving.“

„Great idea“, you and Aidan answer in unison.

As Tom leaves you, you both walk over to the couch and get comfortable. Aidan groans quietly as he sits down.

„What's the matter?“, you ask.

„I don't know. I've been having some pain in my back for a couple of days now. Not sure where it's coming from.“

In a moment of courage you just smile . „Well, allow me to take care of that? I've been known to have magic hands.“

„Be my guest.“ He moves over, allowing you to sit behind him.

„Alright, just relax.“ You reach out and start rubbing his shoulders. His broad, muscular shoulders. Boy, that feels good. You can feel the tension leave his body and a small moan escapes his mouth, making you all tingly again.

„Magic hands is right. Honestly, woman, you got some skills.“ Another moan. God, what a tease.

„Thanks. I could do a lot better without that shirt.“ You're shocked the second those words leave your mouth, but you can't help but smile a little. Not for long though. Because Aidan's next move silences you completely.

He stands up, turns around to face you, and takes off his shirt. He's just standing there, barechested. You're completely in shock. You run your eyes over his muscles. His abs. His biceps. His chesthair. Oh boy, that man is perfect. The tingling between your legs is getting impossible to ignore. And now he's the one smiling.

„All these hours, staring at me on set, and you're still not used to me being naked?“ You flush crimson. It's true, you have been looking at him during the nude scenes on set. But you didn't think he had noticed.

„Well, I...I mean...it's just...“ You're not capable of forming sentences anymore.

He smiles even more. „You're adorable when you're flustered, you know that?! I mean, you always are, but now even more.“ He leans forward, reaches for your hand and pulls you onto your legs. „So, what exactly has been going through your head all this time you've been watching me?“ Apparently it's possible to be flushed even more than you already are. And still, you're lost for words.

„I wasn't really looking, you know.“

He's still holding your hand. „Yes, you were. Don't deny it. Please. Don't. So tell me. Were you thinking about doing...this...?“

He takes your hand and puts it on his chest. Your heart is about to burst out of yours. And your panties are about to get ruined. His chest is so warm and soft and perfect. It takes everything you have not to move your hand and run it all over his perfect body.

„Well, is this what you want?“ You swallow and nod shyly. „And how about...this...“ He guides your hand over his abs and along his happy trail. You can feel the heat radiating from his pants and the wetness in your own.

You look up and into his eyes. There's a glimpse in them that makes you weak in the knees. This man, this perfect man, looks at you with lust. You can't believe this is really happening and keep thinking that you're going to wake up from a dream any second. But you don't. Instead he pulls you closer, cups your face, and kisses you softly.

You let out a moan and can hear him chuckle. He kisses you deeper and lets his tongue play with yours. Your knees feel like pudding and you wrap your arms around him to make sure you won't actually fall over. You can feel his hand running down your back and finally rest on your butt.

„What the hell is going on?!“ You both almost jump apart.

Crap! You had totally forgotten about Tom for a moment. And now he's standing there, a bottle of wine and a plate full of sandwiches in hands. You are so embarrassed, you want to disappear on the spot. You look over to Aidan and can't believe that he's still smiling.

„Sorry, mate! We got...carried away“, he says.

You expect Tom to say something, to become mad. After all, you two just started making out in his living room. But he just looks at you. You have no idea what to expect of him, but you think you're about to get a glimpse of angry Tom. Which really wouldn't help the state of your panties, to be honest. But Tom just walks over to the coffee table and puts down the wine and the sandwiches. Then he turns around, shaking his head.

„How dare you two start having fun without me?!“ And then he smiles, winks at you, and takes his shirt off.

You cannot believe this is happening. There you are, standing in Tom Hiddleston's living room, with him and Aidan Turner being half naked. This has got to be a dream! You look back and forth between those two excellent specimen and an idea starts to form in your head. A wish. And now you know how you want this night to end. You know what you want. And from the way both of them are looking at you, you might actually get it.

Tom walks over to you. It's that powerful man strut that you adore so much. God, he's even sexier than you would've imagined. He places his hands on your hips, pulls you closer and plants a kiss on your cheek.

„I've been wanting to do that for quite some time, you know that“, he whispers in your ear. „I want you. I want to make you come over and over and over. Until you beg me to stop. And I'm sure Aidan is more than happy to help me with that.“

Aidan doesn't say anything. Instead he steps behind you and starts to push his crotch against your ass. You can feel that he's hard. He starts to rub his cock slowly against your behind and you are more and more turned on with every second.

„So, what do you say, darling?“, Tom asks. You're incapable of speaking at that point. So you just pull him in and kiss him passionately.

His kiss feels even better than you had imagined. You are scared out of your mind that this is actually happening. But at the same time, you know that you want this. Your tongue pushes into his mouth and starts to play with his. You can hear him moan and it's the sweetest sound you've ever heard. His hands start to wander and he places them on your breasts. Your nipples are already rock hard and you know that he can feel it.

"Oh baby", he moans and starts to unbutton your blouse.

Once all the buttons are open, Aidan pulls it from your shoulders and helps you out of it. While he still throws away the blouse, Tom has already unhooked your bra. You just let everything happen. It's like a dream. You can't really move. The thought of what might be about to happen is too much. But it's exactly what you want. You want them. Both of them.

Tom's mouth wanders down your neck until it reaches your nipple. His tongue starts to slowly circle around it. You moan slightly because it feels heavenly. Aidan cups your other breast and rolls the nipple between his fingers, while gently kissing your neck. Your panties are toast by now. You're so wet, you feel like you're already dripping.

Tom pulls away and smiles at you. "You have no idea how sexy you are."

Suddenly, as if they had some secret signal, they change places. Tom moves behind you and pushes himself against you. Just like Aidan, he's already hard. Raging hard. And you already know that what you've always suspected is true. His manhood is huge. You can't help but imagine how it's going to feel when he pushes inside you and you moan. You can feel Aidan's hands and tongue all over you breasts. His tongue is playing with your nipples, his hands are squeezing them gently. You let out another moan. And just as you think the feeling couldn't get any better, you feel a hand between your legs. Tom's hand. Another moan. You immediately start to move your hips against him. This is what heaven must feel like.

Tom is still rubbing his cock against you. His mouth is right next to your ear and you can hear his breathing getting heavier and heavier. Aidan starts to unbutton your pants and slowly pulls down the zipper. You can feel Tom letting go of you, but you're too aroused to really care. In one smooth move, Aidan pulls down your jeans and panties and helps you to step out of them.

You're butt naked in Tom Hiddleston's living room. You try to wrap your mind around that fact, but Tom doesn't leave you much time to think about anything. His hand flies right back between your legs.

"Oh god, you're so wet babe", Tom whispers in your ear.

And then he presses himself against you from behind once more. And now you know why he let go of you earlier. He's naked. You can feel his cock pressing against your ass and without hesitation, you reach back and grab it.

"Fuck", he moans.

In the meantime, Aidan has taken off his pants as well and is standing in front of you in all his glory. He has his hand wrapped around his cock and strokes it gently, watching as Tom rubs his fingers over your stiff clit.You look at him. You look at his cock. All while still stroking Tom's. They both look and feel so perfect.

"You wanna suck it?", Aidan asks. All you can do is nod.

So Tom lets go of you and Aidan steps right in front of you. You drop down to your knees and wrap your hands around his shaft. He moans deeply.And then you just open your mouth and let Aidan's cock slide in slowly.He lets out another moan and pulls your head in closer. You just keep licking and sucking his beautiful cock.And all of a sudden you feel Tom's hands on you again. He's kneeling beside you. His right hand on one of your boob, rolling the nipple between his fingers. His left hand between your legs, rubbing your clit.

You moan. His fingers skillfully play with your little pearl. And then, without warning, he slides two fingers into your wet pussy. The feeling causes you to wrap your hands and mouth around Aidan's cock even tighter.

Tom kisses your neck and puts his mouth right next to your ear again. "I want you to come for me, darling."

His words are your undoing. An orgasm like you've never experienced before hits you. You stop sucking off Aidan and just surrender to the feeling. Your whole body is shaking and you moan so loud, that you're actually a bit embarrased.

"Good girl", Tom whispers in a low voice.

He kisses you softly and then leans back on the living room floor. You try to drink in how beautiful and hot he looks, but Aidan doesn't give you much time. He pushes you over so that you're on all fours.

"Now that's what I call a beautiful pussy", he says. And then his voice changes. "Suck him", he says in a commanding tone.

You wouldn't dream of resisting. Because all you want right now is to wrap your mouth around Tom's beautiful and huge cock.So you crawl over to him and start to tease him with your tongue. He moans and you lose the last bit of shyness.Hearing that man moan is all you ever wanted. Being the cause for his moans is heaven on earth. The feeling of Tom's cock in your mouth is amazing. He tangles his fingers into your hair and guides your movements, causing him to moan even harder.

Then you feel a slight spank on your ass, followed by the feeling of a cock rubbing against your wet pussy. You turn around to look at Aidan, but make sure that your hands never leave Tom's cock.

Aidan smiles at you. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes! I want you to fuck me."

And with one move, he thrusts his cock inside you.You moan loudly as he stretches you open.And then he starts to move, slowly picking up a rhythm.

"Fuck me harder", you command him.

So he starts to move faster and continues to push his dick in and out of you. God, it feels good!You turn back around to attend to Tom's cock again.There you are, being taken from behind by Aidan Turner, while sucking off Tom Hiddleston. This is life at it's best.Both of them are moaning and breathing heavily. So are you.

And then you can feel it...another orgasm coming on. Your pussy in clenching even more around his cock. You want to come so badly. And as if Aidan has been reading your mind, he reaches around and starts to rub your clit.

He brings his mouth close to your ear. "Your pussy feels so fucking amazing.“

And once again, you surrender to the power of words. Your whole body starts to shake and you give into your orgasm.

You already feel exhausted, but the boys don't even think about giving you a moment to recover. You're still coming down from your orgasm, as Tom pulls you up to him. You're now straddling him and you know what's going to happen. He raises you up a little and brings his cock into position. Then he puts both hands on your hips and slowly pushes you down onto his huge cock.You can feel as it fills you up and stretches you open inch by inch.

"Fuck, you are so tight", he moans. And with one last push, you sink onto him completely.

You start to slowly move your hips. Your eyes never leave his face. Pleasure is written all over it. So you pick up the rhythm and start riding him. Just like you've always wanted to.Fucking Tom is amazing. His cock is so huge and so hard and it feels so amazing sliding in and out of you.

Then you feel Aidan behind you again, his hands reaching around and grabbing your boobs. He gently tugs on your nipples.You have never been so turned on in your life. You can hear Aidan moaning in your ear. At the same time you look at Tom and listen to his moans. And in that moment you know that whatever is going to happen next, you're willing to go with it.

"Are you ready to make tonight surely unforgettable?", Aidan asks the two of you.

A huge smile appears on Tom's face and he just nods. Then he looks at you. "Say yes, darling! I know you want it."With those words he places his thumb over your clit and starts to rub it while he keeps fucking you.

You moan out loud. „Y-yes.“ That's all your capable of.

Tom's thumb is moving faster over your clit and you know you're close to another orgasm.And then, without a warning, you feel Aidan pushing a finger inside your ass. You're completely taken by surprise, but you still moan because it feels so fucking amazing.Usually you don't like it at all when you're hit with any kind of anal penetration without a warning. But this time it's different. The feeling of Tom fucking you and Aidan pushing his finger in and out of you is just too much. God knows you're wet enough to not need any lube for this.You keep riding Tom, his thumb still rubbing your clit, his other hand on your boob, playing with your nipple. Fuck, you want to come. And then the third orgasm of the night hits you. And it's even more intense than the others before.

You collapse on Tom's chest, trying to catch your breath. He pulls up your head and kisses you passionately.

"Are you sure you want this, babe?", Tom asks.

You can still feel his hard cock inside you. And you can feel Aidan's cock pressing against your ass. And you know that there is no going back for you now.

"Yes, give it to me", you answer.

"Don't forget to breathe." And with that, Aidan starts to slowly push inside you.

Tom is holding your hips steady, as Aidan's cock enters your ass. It is a tiny bit painful but in that moment, you embrace it. Because at the same time, it feels fucking amazing.

And then both of their cocks are buried deep inside you. You feel so full. It's an incredible feeling. You don't know what to do. Do you move? Do they move? You've never done anything like that before. But you know you want something to happen.As if they could read your mind, they both start to move very very slowly.You immediately know that you won't last very long. And you also know what all the fuzz about DP is about. Because feeling two hard cocks move inside you is more than you can handle. You know that you're no longer in control. They are. They're both moving in and out of you and you just let it happen and enjoy the feeling of completely letting go.

You moan.Loudly.And then you tell them to fuck you harder.You want to feel them pushing in and out of your holes. And both of them are more than happy to fulfill that wish. They pick up the pace abd you're losing the last bit of control over your body.They're fucking you hard now.You can hear them both moan and you know they're getting closer to their orgasm as well.The sensation of two cocks is just so amazing and you know you won't last much longer.

And then it hits you. You come, you're whole body is shaking. You're ready to collapse and you tell them to stop. But they don't. They just keep fucking you.Aidan reaches around you and puts his hand on your clit, rubbing it faster and faster. Tom's mouth finds one of your nipples and he start's to suck on it.You come again. It's all just too much.Again you tell them to stop and again they ignore it.You all just moan and groan right now. And as the next orgasm hits you, they both finally give in and surrender to theirs as well, both coming inside you.

You all collapse on top of each other, totally out of breath.Then they both slowly pull out of you.

"You alright?", Aidan asks you.

"I have no idea.“

Aidan kisses you gently. "That was incredible. You were incredible."

Tom pulls you onto his chest and gently strokes your hair, while Aidan rests his head on your back. You're still shaking, but you know you've never felt more amazing in your life.

"Guess we didn't need those sandwhiches after all", Tom says.

You all laugh and then just enjoy the feeling of your bodies resting on top of each other. You just lay there, listening to each other breathe. And finally, exhaustion takes over and you all fall asleep. Naked, tangled up, in Tom's living room.

 


	2. Opportunity Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your unforgettable threesome with Tom and Aidan, the former walks back into your life and seems a lot more attached to you than you had anticipated. So one thing leads to another and a new opportunity arises.

You're sitting in your hotel room and you're nervous. Really really nervous. You take your phone and read Tom's email again. You still can't believe he got in touch with you. It's been almost a year since you wrapped up filming in London. Which means it's also almost been a year since your crazy night with him and Aidan.

You had thought about both of them a lot. Everytime you saw them on TV, your heart skipped a little beat.

Your thoughts drift off to that night. Good memories. Very good memories. You can feel yourself blushing as you remember the feeling of both of them moving inside you.As you think about your threesome, you can feel yourself getting wet. And you blush even more. You shake a little bit and then stop yourself from daydreaming.

Tom only said that he wanted to see you again. The last thing you want to do is expect anything from tonight. You're just happy that he thought of you at all. You smile.

There's a knock at the door. He's here. You get up from the bed and take another look into the mirror. You tried to go for the effortlessly beautiful look and you think you've done a good job. You take a deep breath and then open the door.

He's standing there in jeans and a blue sweater. God, he looks amazing. As soon as he sees you, a big smile appears on his face.

"Hello darling", he says and pulls you in for a tight hug.

You're taken a little bit by surprise but you immediately surrender to him and embrace the feeling of being that close to him again. You both just stand there, holding each other. You can smell his cologne and the scent is intoxicating.

He finally lets go of you and you invite him into your small hotel room. And the minute he walks in, you realise that the room is so small, that there aren't even any chairs to sit on. Just the bed. Fuck, why didn't you think of that?!But Tom just takes the whole pressure out of the situation.

"How did you know that I didn't get any sleep last night?! And now there's a whole bed waiting for me. You're an angel!" You both laugh and you invite him to sit down.

"Why didn't you sleep?", you ask him.

"Well, we're doing night shots at the moment. I'd usually sleep during the day. But I'm also having my first go as a producer. So there are so many things to take care of when we're not shooting."

"You're producing?! Wow, that's amazing! But please tell me you won't give up acting for it!"  
  
He smiles. "Never! I can promise you that."  
  
"Good", you reply. "So tell me, what is the movie about?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. Speaking as a producer. I'm sorry, dear."  
  
"Oh well..." You are a bit disappointed, but you'd never let him know about it. "I'm just glad I heard from you. Your email totally came as a surprise last week."  
  
"Really?!" He looks almost a bit shocked. "The minute I knew we were going to film here, I knew that I wanted to see you again."

You blush. And you're sure that it doesn't go unnoticed. Which makes it even more embarrassing.

"So how have you been", he asks. "You look beautiful." Great, more blushing.

"You look tired", you reply, trying to defuse the situation.

He gives you a serious look and then smiles. It's the smile that always gives you little butterflies. And with a sigh, he falls back onto the bed.

"I am tired. Seriously, making this movie has been exhausting. I'm sure it'll be worth it, but I'm not sure how much longer I can do this."

You feel so sorry for him. And he really does look exhausted. Still painfully gorgeous, of course. But you can tell that things have been rough for him. And it makes you appreciate even more that he took the time to see you.

„So, what do you have planned for me?", he asks.

"Me?! I didn't plan anything. I thought you had something planned for me", you reply.

He shakes his head and stretches out on the bed a bit more. "Okay, this bed is totally comfy. I could just lie here forever."

Oh, you totally wouldn't mind that. If you had a say, you two would never leave the bed again. But you try to keep it cool.

"Well, have you brought your pyjama then?"

He laughs again. And you just feel so blessed to be here with him. But this can't be happening. You can't just lie around in bed. So you poke him a little and try to get him to get up. He carefully tries to fight you, but without really putting anything behind it. It's all very gentle and playful.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Tom! You can't be laying in bed all day. It's so beautiful outside."

He looks at you. "I'm having a very beautiful view as well."

You're blushing again, but you don't want him to see it, so you just let yourself fall next to him on the bed. He immediately puts his arm around you and pulls you closer so that your head is lying on his chest.

"I missed you", he says quietly.

Your heart is about to explode and you don't really know what to answer. You've tried to deny it, but you've kind of fallen for him. It's never been that present because he was always far away. And it's been such a long time since you've seen each other. But now that you're wrapped in his arms, you can't deny your feelings for him.

"I missed you too." That's all you can say in return.

He doesn't say anything, just pulls you even closer to his body. You can't believe this is happening and lift yourself up to look at him. You lock eyes and you try to make out what he's actually thinking. It takes a lot not to get lost in his eyes. You look at him and all your thoughts just disappear. And without even thinking, you lean forward and plant a soft kiss on his mouth. He is totally taken by surprise, but returns the kiss. You immediately realise what you've done and pull back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. I just...I don't know what I was doing." You're stuttering. You're embarrassed. You want to disappear.

You try to get up from the bed but he gently grabs your arm. "Look at me!"

You don't want to. But his voice is so demanding and yet so soft...there is no way you could deny this man anything. So you turn around and look him in the eyes.

"There is nothing to apologise for, darling! I'm glad you found the courage. I don't think I would've made the first move." You don't even know what to say. Is he trying to tell you that he didn't mind the kiss??? As if he could read your thoughts he answers: "Do you think I wouldn't want you to? Woman, you are smart, strong, beautiful and sexy as hell. I remember everything about our crazy night together. I've been thinking about it a lot. Everytime I'm in my living room, to be honest. And now that I'm here with you...there's really only one thing I want to do..."

It feels like you're dreaming. This can't be happening. But he actually just said all that. Could it be possible that this night might be taking a totally unexpected turn? So you smile at him and raise your eyebrow in a very challenging way. And it's one of these moments, where no words are needed. You both silently agree that you want nothing more than to rip each other's clothes off.

He pulls you down to the bed and brings his face very close to yours. And then he leans down to passionately kiss you. Oh, his kisses really are heaven on earth! He's gentle, yet very demanding. And as much as you want more than just kisses from him, you could just go on like that forever.

He's running his hands down your body, cupping your breasts. You let out a quiet moan. It's crazy what this man does to you. You are so aroused and already so wet...god, you want him. So you grab his sweater and start to pull it over his head. He helps you to take it off of him and throws it on the floor next to the bed.

His body is so perfect. His abs, his arms, the muscles on his back...he really is perfection! You hurry up to get your hands on his naked skin and pull him in for another bruising kiss. Your tongue is playing with his and you're both moaning rather loud already.

To torture you even more, he brings his mouth close to your ear. "God, I love the sounds you make. It's so sexy“, he whispers. He has barely touched you, but you're already on your way to an orgasm. "Let me look at that beautiful body of yours", he says, still close to your ear.

He plants another kiss on your mouth and pulls your dress up over your head. You are entirely grateful that you decided to wear your black lace underwear and not some of your old granny pants. He throws the dress aside and looks at you.

"I like your style, darling", he says. "So what else do you have waiting for me?" Taking him totally by surprise, you push him off of you, onto his back and straddle his hips. He chuckles. "Oh, I like it when a woman takes control."

"Oh really?!", you answer. "Well then..."

With those words, your hand grabs his hard cock through his jeans and he lets out a loud groan. God, the sounds he makes...it's everything. Nothing could stop you now.

You lean forward to kiss him and then work your way down his body, kissing and licking every inch of it. Your hand still rubs his cock and you can feel it getting even harder under your touch. You kiss along his happy trail and then start to unbuckle his pants. He's not resisting in any way. And you wouldn't let him. You know what you want and you're going to get it. You pull down his jeans and his boxers in one smooth move, allowing his very impressive erection to spring free.

You look at his beautiful cock and feel yourself getting even more wet. You can't wait to feel it inside you again. But you want to tease him first. You want to worship him. Him and his cock. So you lean forward and plant a light kiss on the tip of his penis.

"Oh fuck", he moans. He has his eyes closed and pleasure is written all over his face. It's such a turn on. So you start licking the full length of his massive cock until you finally open your mouth and pop it in. His moans are getting louder and his breathing heavier. "Oh please, don't stop!"

It almost sounds like he's begging you. Well, and how could you refuse?! So you start to pick up a rhythm, constantly changing between sucking and licking his cock. You can feel that he's close to losing control. Knowing that you have that kind of power over him, that you're able to make him feel this good...there's nothing like it. So you keep going. Even at the risk that he might already come. You wouldn't care. You want to push him to the edge. You want him to lose himself because of you. So you start to suck him even more.

Your eyes are fixed on him. He looks divine. But just as you think he's about to find his release, he tells you to stop. You did not expect that. Mostly because men don't usually have that kind of willpower.

He pulls your face up to him and kisses you deeply. "I don't want to come. Not yet. Not until you're ready to come with me. So, allow me?!"

He looks at you and there's a sparkle in his eyes that tells you that he is about to torture you in the very best of ways. So you nod. His hand reaches around you to unhook your bra and then the gently pushes you on your back.

He's looking at you as if he was trying to drink you in and then he runs his hands down your body. He grabs your breasts and slightly tugs on your nipples which are already rock hard. You let out a moan that is almost embarrassingly loud. But you don't care. He leans forward, his face hovering over your nipples. And he stays there, looking at you. God, this is torture. You want him to do something. Touch you, kiss you, whatever...the anticipation is killing you.

And then, without a warning, he lets his tongue glide over your nipple very gently. It's just a tease, but it's almost killing you. Your arch your back, trying to offer yourself to him. And he gladly accepts that invitation. His hand on one breast, slowly rolling the nipple, he starts to suck on the other.

This is heaven. You're dripping wet. And you want him to touch you. Touch you where you most want it. "Please, Tom, make me come", you beg him.

"With the greatest pleasure, my dear", he answers and gives you another passionate kiss.

Not letting go, he pulls down your panties and slowly runs his hand up your thigh. Until you can finally feel him. There. You moan out loud and spread your legs even more to give him access to your wet pussy. He runs his fingers along your folds, all the way up to your clit.

"Fuck baby, you are so wet. I love how wet you get when you want to be fucked", he whispers in your ear. Without a warning, he pushes two fingers inside you. You whimper and can see that he smiles. "You like that?", he asks. "How about this?!" He slowly starts to push his fingers in and out of you.

Fuck, it feels amazing. You don't care about decent anymore and allow yourself to moan out load. He's finger fucking you faster now and you don't know how much longer you're going to last. Knowing that you're close to an orgasm, he kisses his way down your body until his head is between your legs. He kisses the inside of your thighs, his fingers still inside you.

You feel like you're about to explode. And just as you think your orgasm is going to hit you, he pulls his fingers out of you.

"Not yet, my darling. You're so wonderfully wet. All for me. I want to taste you first."

With those words, he lets his tongue flick over your stiff clit. And then he dives in, eating you out like no other man ever has before. God, is there anything he can't do?

You are so ready to come. And Tom knows it. So he pulls away and brings his face up to yours again, kissing you deeply. You can taste yourself on his tongue. Fuck, it totally turns you on. And then he lowers his body and his cock lands right where you want it.

„Please fuck me! Now!", you say. Tom wraps his hand around his cock and slowly pushes himself into you.

You had forgotten how amazing it felt. He's completely burried inside you, laying on top of you, looking into your eyes. But he isn't moving. You feel him inside you, but it's not enough. You want him to move. You want him to fuck you. You try and move your hips, but he has you pinned down. God, what is he doing to you?! Sensing your agony, he slowly starts to thrust into you. Yes, this is what you want! You don't ever want him to stop.

You both moan and get lost in the amazing feeling. He starts to pick up the pace. Tom is moving faster and faster inside you and then you can feel it...you're hit by a screaming orgasm, that has your whole body shaking.

You already feel exhausted, but you feel him still raging hard inside you. He lets himself fall down on your body and kisses you deeply.

"Turn around", he whispers in your ear.

It's soft and gentle, but so demanding. He's not asking you to turn around. He's telling you. And his wish is your command. He pulls out of you and allows you to get up on your knees, holding on to the headboard.

And then, without a warning, he thrusts inside you and immediately starts to fuck you from behind in a relentless rhythm. You both moan and you know that if he keeps going like that, you won't need long until your next orgasm.

You can feel Tom's thumb playing with your ass and it's arousing you even more. You are so ready to be pushed over the edge again.

"Oh please, fuck me harder! Make me come again", you beg him.

But instead of giving you what you want, he pulls out of you. And then he leans forward, bringing his lips right next to your ear.

"Do you know what I regret? Not getting to be inside that hot little ass of yours last time. Aidan got all that pleasure. Do you think I could have a chance to make up for that?!"

You're not capable of talking anymore. So you just nod and push your ass out to allow him anything he wants.

"Good girl", he says in a very low voice and pushes his cock inside your ass.

The feeling is so amazing. And his moans tell you that it is the same for him. Fuck, you want to come. So so bad. He fucks you hard now and you can tell that he wants to get off as well.

"Touch yourself, darling. Rub your clit and make yourself come. Come with me", he gasps.

Your hand immediately finds your clit and you rub it in the same rhythm he's fucking you. You're so close. "Oh god, I'm gonna come", you inform him, although you're sure he can tell.

"Yes, baby. Do it! Come right now!"

His words are your undoing and you moan loudly as you're both hit by your orgasms. Then you both collapse on the bed, unable to move. He cups your face, kisses you gently and looks deeply into your eyes.

"What is it about you?! Why do we always end up like this?", he asks.

You smile. "I don't know. But I'm not complaning."

"Neither am I. I could do this all day. All day, every day", he says as he pulls you onto his chest.

You laugh. "Please, allow us a little break!"

"Well, but only until later tonight. I am so not done with you."

"Hang on, does that mean you don't have to be on set later today?!"

"No, I don't. I have the day off. And there's no place I'd rather be."

With those words, he kisses your forehead and then you both doze off happily.

 


End file.
